1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, a method for manufacturing the same and an apparatus for reproducing the same, which are suitably applied to recording content of published matter on a recording medium, such as a Blu-ray disc (registered trademark).
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for asynchronously reproducing moving images and audio data recorded on recording media, such as digital versatile discs (DVD) and Blu-ray discs, have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patents Nos. 3334795 and 4228767).
Systems for issuing and distributing electronic publication, i.e., systems for scanning images of published matters, such as newspapers and magazines, and distributing the scanned data in a file format that can be displayed on a web browser have also been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2006-293939).